iLost Sam
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: The events after iToe Fat Cakes. Spoilers!


**My little sister loves this show and it's actually pretty alright. Not even gonna bother denying it. Decided to write this up since i have nothing better to do, i hurt my leg so it's hard to move:L Anyway's just my idea to what probably happened after Itoe Fat Cakes. Sam is awesome.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"GIBBY." was the first thing Carly heard as Freddie, Spencer and Gibby strode into the apartment. She turned her head from her position on the couch to greet the group, her eyebrows furrowing at the absence of the familiar blond hair of her best friend.<p>

"Where's Sam?"

"In here." Gibby replied, a smug grin plastered on his face as he patted his suitcase. "Although I think Sam's lost a few stone, she's incredibly light."

Freddie sighed beside him and shook his head."Can you please let her out now?"

Gibby looked around before tilting his body in towards the shorter boy."I had to make sure no one was watching! Do you no how much trouble we could get into if they found out we smuggled Sam back into the USA?"

Freddie tapped his foot impatiently against the floor, a habit picked up from his obsessive mother, and blew frustratingly through his nose."Just let her out now!" the blonde was not going to be please once she finally got out of there and he didn't want to be in the line of her wrath.

"Okay okay!" The boy held his hands up in surrender."Chill your beans."

"Why is Sam in a suitcase?" Carly was confused, this day just kept getting more weird by the second.

Gibby paused at the zipper and laughed to himself."It's a funny story actually. We-"

Freddie, to tired to listen to the details and parts that weren't even reverent of their adventure, gladly interrupted."-Sam tried to rob fat cakes, got caught. No charges were pressed. Then she couldn't get through security because she had no ID to prove she's citizen of America-"

"-So i came up with this awesome idea! I-"

"- let me guess you hid Sam in your suitcase." The brunette finished with a roll of her eyes.

Gibby placed his hands on his hips, stunned."Yeah. How did you know?"

"I'm Psychic." She replied sarcastically and turned her attention back to the tv screen.

"That. Is. Awesome."

"So how did your date go kiddo?" asked Spencer as he threw himself onto the sofa beside her, setting his feet on her lap.

"Ew get off." she made a face of disgust as she pushed them back off.

"But I washed my socks last week." Spencer pouted, pulling his legs underneath him instead.

Her nose wrinkled up and wiped her hands on the cushion, "It went great!" she smiled and sighed happily." Well except for the whole getting my toe stuck in the bathtub and dropping my phone in th-"

"You got your toe stuck in the bath?" Spencer's brows knitted together.

"I saw it on one of those old movies." she answered, a slight blush adorning her features.

"Why would yo-"

"Then Lance found me there and we had our date there instead."

"Whist you were naked?"

"I had a jumper on!"

"In the bath?" Spencer was lost, in fact he was pretty sure he was in another galaxy right now. That reminded him, he needed to go out and buy some more Mars Bars for his latest sculpture.

"Anyways!" the female teen shouted, desperate to move away from this topic."They cut my toe out of the tap, Lance asked me out and I've ordered a new phone. The End."

"You've lost your toe?" Her older brother looked down at her red nail- painted toes and counted them. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10. Yep they were all there.

"Spencer stop looking at my toes!"

"I'm confused."

"Can you just let Sam out now Gibby?" Freddie glanced up from his pearphone to the boy in question, one eyebrow raised and his foot still tapping repeatedly at the floor.

"Fine."

"Thank you!" He turned his attention back to his phone as it bleeped."Hey my mum needs me. See ya." Just as his hand touched the door handle to open it a voice made him and the rest of the room's occupants freeze.

"Guys we have a problem. Sam isn't in here."

* * *

><p><strong>Leave your comments:)<strong>


End file.
